


Torn

by FeralDragonBoy



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Biting, Clothed Sex, F/M, If wearing just a jacket counts LMAO, Marking, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralDragonBoy/pseuds/FeralDragonBoy
Summary: Raihan had nearly passed out whenever he saw you laying on the bed. He eyed up and down your body like it was a piece of work, seeing that you wore nothing but his famous jacket, but still leaving it unzipped so he could see most of your body. He swallowed thickly as he began to crawl over to you on the bed, "Babe, you almost made me get a heart attack", he joked softly as he dove in to nibble at your neck. You gasped as he began leaving small, dark bruises along your neck and clavicle, "I think I'm gonna have to punish you for that..."
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 183





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without using any specific gender for the reader, although, it does contain some gendered terms, such as "clit, slit, babe (if that counts), etc".
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote something, hope you guys enjoy!

Raihan had nearly passed out whenever he saw you laying on the bed. He eyed up and down your body like it was a piece of work, seeing that you wore nothing but his famous jacket, but still leaving it unzipped so he could see most of your body. He swallowed thickly as he began to crawl over to you on the bed, "Babe, you almost made me get a heart attack", he joked softly as he dove in to nibble at your neck. You gasped as he began leaving small, dark bruises along your neck and clavicle, "I think I'm gonna have to punish you for that..."

You were about to retaliate with something snarky, but you were cut off when Raihan took one of your nipples into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and giving it occasional licks and sucks. His dreadlocks were freed from his headband as you went to go grab them at the back of his head. He chuckled lightly as he trailed a line of kisses and nips over to your other nipple, giving it the same generous treatment that the other had. He glanced up at you, and the sight of you made him realize how unbearably tight his pants were getting. Your eyes were squeezed shut, your face was the color of crimson, and heavy breaths were escaping your parted lips. 

He released your nipple and continued to suck and bite at your neck again, this time with a bit more force. For a moment, you became concerned with how you were going to hide all of the hickeys that were decorated along your neck, but all was forgotten when he pulled away and looked at you with his icy eyes and his famous toothy smirk, "I'm going to destroy you, babe."

He sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside somewhere in the room. You watched him with anticipation as he got off the bed, and dragged you to the edge, earning a small yelp of surprise from you, and kneeled down right in front of your heat. He leaned against your thigh and bit into your flesh, not quite piercing your skin, but applying enough pressure to leave a dark mark. He once looked up at you with those eyes again, "I want you to beg. Tell me what you want."

He couldn't help but smirk once again when he watched your face become the same crimson color as it was before, "Raihan, this is so embarrassing... Can you just..."

"Just what?"

The two of you started at each other for a few seconds, that felt like an eternity, before you finally confessed what you wanted, "P-please... Eat me out, I need you."

He leaned in and gave you a few rewarding laps to your clit before pulling away once again, "See, that wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" 

As embarrassed as you were, you were getting fed up with his teasing. You reached up towards your pillows, grabbed one, and smacked him in the head with a pillow, "Raihan, please!"

He gave you a hearty laugh before raising his hands in defeat, "Alright, alright babe!"

You felt his warm breath against your heat again, and you shuddered as he licked a stripe along your slit, all the way up to your clit. He flicked your clit with his tongue, and gave it a couple of nibbles between his teeth. Your hand had found it's way to his dreads once again, in attempt to keep his head in place. He wrapped his lips around your clit again, and began to suck as he teasingly ran his fingers along your slit. He would occasionally slide two of his fingers inside your velvety heat to the second knuckle, only to draw them back out and run them along your slit again. You had considered whacking him with the pillow again, but you changed your mind when he finally slid his two fingers in all the way, and then curling them upright to run along the rough texture at the front of your walls, hitting that sweet spot of yours. Your back arched off the bed and you released a moan that was louder than you meant for it to come out as. He pushed your hips down with his other hand, earning a disappointed groan from you. 

You eventually became a sweaty, writhing mess as he kept working you. You didn't even realize when he added a third finger, nor did you care when he did it. Your orgasm was approaching dangerously close, and he could tell by the way your walls and abdomen clenched. Your grip on his hair tightened as you let loose, trying to grind up to his face the best you could, while he attempted to hold you down.

As you came down from your high, you released his hair and watched as he pulled away from you, a bridge of saliva and wetness connecting from his lips to your heat. He wiped his mouth with his arm as he stood up again, and began removing his shorts, "Bend over."

He didn't have to tell you twice. You got up higher on the bed once again, and immediately felt the mattress sink in behind you. He bent over your body, you felt his breath in your ear, "Can we go raw tonight, babe?"

You made a confirming noise, and that was his queue to position himself behind you. You felt him slap his cock against your heat a few times before pushing in all the way. He rubbed your ass, revealing his gentle side for the slightest moment, "Good to go, babe?"

All you could do was nod, and you could practically sense him smirking as he pulled out and slam back in. Suddenly, your arms couldn't support you anymore, and your upper half of your body fell to the bed, grabbing one of the pillows to brace yourself on. Raihan pistoned into you roughly, and all you could do was muffle your moans and screams into the pillow. 

In the heat of the moment, he grabbed the back of the jacket you were wearing to draw you in closer. He started telling you dirty things, how you're going to be absolutely ruined when he was done with you, and other nonsense, but you couldn't make out most of it because it all seemed like gibberish to you as he was fucking you senseless. You felt your core tighten up once again, you were reaching close to your orgasm and-

** RIP. **

Your heart stopped as you heard the jacket rip, but all you got was a quiet "Fuck" from Raihan as he continued to thrust into you intensely, this time grabbing your hips. The incident was forgotten as you were brought close to your climax once again, and everything went black as you let out a moan into the pillow below you. You felt Raihan pull out and roughly turn you over as he jerked off right above you. You watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and bite his lip as he came warm ropes of cum all over your belly. 

Both of you had to catch your breath for a few minutes before cleaning up. Raihan found himself laying back in the bed, and you were getting up to grab some clean clothes. He looked over at you and noticed the ungodly tear in the back of his jacket that you wore. 

"Shit, I forgot about that..." He got up and walked over behind you, grabbing the material and examining it. 

You looked over at him and smirked, "Be more careful next time, Rai."

You squeaked as he gave your ass a pinch in retaliation.


End file.
